Naruto: The Original God Brother
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: After sealing the Shinju into himself Naruto sealed himself into the moon and watched over the world, growing bored with his peaceful, lonely existence Naruto places his essence into a reincarnation of his mother. Naruto grew up as the god-brother of the Mikaelson's and fiancée of Rebekah, before he was turned into a vampire, werewolf hybrid. Naruto x Rebekah x Bonnie x Katherine


**Grove Hill Cemetery**

A car pulled up to a cemetary, and a woman named Isobel got out, and walked toward the tombstones "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as her biological daughter Elena got out of the car and followed her

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked following after her

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asked before they stopped in front of a headstone "What is this?" she asked before she saw that it was Isobel's headstone

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel explained

Elena looked at her as she smiled slightly and asked "What?"

Isobel shrugged "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." she said when her phone rung

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" a man on the phone said as he held the moonstone to eye level while a woman identical to Elena was unconsious on the ground behind him.

"Yes." Isobel answered

"Then let her go." he said

"Let her go?" Isobel asked

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do." he replied

"I'm done?" Isobel asked

"You're done." the warlock confirmed as Isobel hung up

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena... That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel apologized, before she reached into her pocket and took out a peice of paper and placed in Elena's hand "This is the number, to someone who can protect you better than anyone." taking a step back she then took off her necklace, and burst into flames. Isoble didn't scream instead she smiled at Elena before she died as Elena looked shocked

**Later **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena sat in a chair with the number in her hand, as well as Isobel's necklace wrapped around her other hand, before she pulled out her phone and called the number "Hello?" a male voice said answering

"Um, Isobel gave me this number, she said you would be able to protect me better than anyone." Elena said

"Elena. Where are you now?" the voice asked

"In Mystic Falls, the Salvatore Boarding House." Elena said

"I'll be there in an hour." the voice said before he hung up

Elena looked up just as Stefan walked into the room

**Atlanta, Georgia**

A 18 year old looking man with spiky blood red hair that was tied in a ponytail that came down to his shoulder blades, with three whisker marks on each cheek, and ocean blue eyes hung up his phone and sighed before he walked out of the bar, he was in and made his way to a secluded alley when someone placed a gun to the back of his head "Run that shit, bitch. Give me yo money, phone, and jewlery." the robber ordered

The man chuckled

"You think this a game nigga, run that shit." the robber said cocking his gun, only for his victim to turn around and rip his arm clean off his body before taking a huge bite of his assailents neck, causing the robber to scream.

the man dropped the rober after he stopped struggeling before he looked up and his eyes were now amber gold, with the sclera black, and veins pulsating on the side of his face. This was Naruto Uzumaki the god-brother of the Originals, and husband to Rebekah Mikaelson.

'I've been on this earth coming close to 2 billion years. After the fourth shinobi war I sealed the Shinju into myself, and with the pain that coursed through my body I blacked out only to awake later, to find that I had killed every chakra user in the world. Riddled with guilt I retreated up to the moon and watched over the world as it changed, in what the humans have come to call the tenth century. My mother and father were reincarnated with my mother being a witch, and my father being a werewolf, I put my esscence into my mothers womb, and 9 months later i was reborn into the world with my powers, and a ability to control when I turned into a wolf.

When I was 6 a pack of wolves attacked my family, and I was forced to watch my parents die, before I killed the pack of wolves myself. Weeks after the attack my God-mother Esther found me, and took me in, and raised with her then 5 children, years passed by she had another child, who would die at the age of 12 at the hands, or claws of wolves, and my douche of a godfather forced her into turning him, his children, and me into vampires, since my wolf gene was known at the time they didn't know that they just created the first hybrid, and my best friend Niklaus whould soon gain the same power i had, before Esther, and her husband sealed it away, and tried to do the same to me, but i managed to overpower them. Centuries have gone by, and I've kept my existance a secret only known to a select few people. I guess it's time to reveal myself to my last human descendant.'

Mystic Falls

Naruto appeared in a flash in front of the Salvatore Boarding House, and sighed before he listened in to Elena and a voice he hasn't heard in almost 19 years "I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John said

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John said

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you." Elena replied

"Okay." John said before Naruto heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and when they opened he watched as John looked at him in shock, and fear

"Hello John." Naruto said with a smirk taking a step closer, as John backtracked

"W-what are you doing here?" John asked tripping over furniture as Elena, Stefan, and Damon walked into the parlor to see what was going on.

"I was called here, but we'll get to that in a second. Word on the street is, you not only killed Pearl, but you also killed Anna." Naruto said

"How do you know that?" John asked

"I've always been in the good graces of witch spirits." Naruto said with a smile before he frowned "So you killed my daughter."

John opened his mouth to speak only for Naruto to backhand him and his head to fly off his body making the ring useless.

Elena gasped while Damon, and Stefan took a step in front of her, as Naruto turned to them, and walked toward them, the brothers glanced at eachother, and nodded before they rushed Naruto who just threw them aside.

"Hello Elena." Naruto said standing in front of her as she looked up to him in fear "So maybe now, you can tell me in greater detail why you called me."

"You called him?" Damon asked getting to his feet, as Elena nodded

Alaric's Apartment

Katherine awoke and saw the man from earlier was casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair, with two vases on the floor beside him, one was full of blood; the other was empty and knocked over on its side. Ktherine stood up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone. Alaric Saltzman opened his eyes and got up from the chair, and the man bowed down "Alaric?" Katherine asked before she rushed over to the door but she was trapped, turning around she saw Alaric walking toward her.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric said as he tood her face in his hands "I have missed you."

Katherine looked at Alaric in shock "Klaus!" she breathed only for him to smile

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto sat across from Elena, listening to her tell him about what's been happening while Stefan, and Damon stood behind him watching him. "And that's when I called you." Elena finishing her tale getting a nod from Naruto

"How do we know we can trust you?" Stefan said speaking up

"Because, I won't hurt you guys unless you give me a reason to, no matter how precious your mother was to me." Naruto said

"What did you say?" Damon asked stepping forward

"You don't know?" Naruto asked "Your mother was an extremely powerful witch. So strong in fact that she could snap any Originals neck with ease. A real force to be reakened with."

Stefan, and Damon looked at eachother in shock "How much of your family history do you know?" Naruto asked "Your mother is the true descendant of the Salvatore name, a family of powerful she was 10 her parents were killed, and she would've been as well had I, Klaus, and Elijah not come. We took her in, and raised her and taught her how to protect herself, even from us. We wanted to turn her but she refused as she wanted to have kids of her own. The last time we saw her was the day she gav birth to you Stefan."

"What about mine?" Elena said as Damon, and Stefan took in what they just heard

"You mother Miranda and her sister Jenna, were my bestfriends when I settled down here a while ago." Naruto said "Isobel was my descendant, from the child I had with Katherine."

"What?" the three asked in shock getting a shrug from Naruto

Next Day

Alaric's apartment

Klaus/Alaric opened the closet and took out 2 shirts, while Katherine sat in a chair "Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he muttered to himself, before he took out two shirts and turned to Katherine "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine said

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Alaric/Klaus asked

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine said

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." Klaus/Alaric replied

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine said

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus/Alaric said

"That's it." Katherine replied only for him to get closer and touch her face while she flinched

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus/Alaric said

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know." Katherine said

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus/Alaric said compelling her

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine said

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Alaric/Klaus replied

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine retorted

Klaus/Alaric stood up straight with a sigh before he said "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

Katherine looked ahead as she spoke "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus/Alaric replied before he took a knife out of his pocket "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself."

Katherine took the knife and stabbed herself in the thigh, causing her to grunt "Now take it out." he ordered which she did and moved the blood out of the way juast in time to see the wound heal "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." Klaus/Alaric said before he kissed her on the forehead "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." he ordered causing Katherine to stab herself again

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena and Bonnie were with a lawyer, while Elena was signing papers "Please sign here and here." the lawyer said as Elena picked up a pen

"Okay." Elena said

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena said glancing at the lawyer

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie said

"That's the idea." Elena said

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie said looking around getting a laugh from Elena

Stefan and Damon were waiting outside "You really think we can trust this Naruto guy?" Damon asked

"I don't know, but if what he said was true, mother trusted him." Stefan said

"Why do you think he wasn't there to keep her alive?" Damon asked

"I don't know." Stefan said looking down

"You think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked changing the subject

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan trailed off

"We just need to find him." Damon said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan said

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked after a moment of silence

"Katherine? Probably." Stefan said as the brothers looked a little saddened by that thought

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon suddenly said when Naruto walked up

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked before they could answer Elena opened the door, with the lawyer behind her

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." she said before he walked off, and Naruto and the others walked to the door, Stefan, and Damon stopped, while Naruto walked right in, causing elena, and the others to look at him in shock

"You signed the lease over to her." Naruto said in realization

"How could you get in?" Elena asked

"Simple, when you grow up interacting with witch spirits, you gain favor. Witches have rid me of every weakness I have, and being half werewolf and half vampire comes along way." Naruto said before he turned around and walked deeper into the house only to see Bonnie who looked up to him speechless

Smiling Naruto said "Hello."

"H-hi?" Bonnie stuttered with a small blush

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, and yours is?" Naruto said with his hand held out

"B-bonnie Bennet." Bonnie said taking Naruto's hand and a feeling of power, security, and warmth came over her, versus the death like feeling she gets when she comes in contact with other vampires give her

Exchanging smiles Bonnie was about to speak when Elena, and the Salvatores walked in, and Bonnie walked over to Elena and handed her her jacket "Thanks." Elena said

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"To school." Elena said

"Huh?" Stefan asked before Damon who was pouring himself a drink walked over

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena replied

Damon looked to Naruto who was pouring himself a drink "Want to help us out here?"

"The power flowing off Bonnie, should be enough to slow Niklaus down, and when i sense her using it, I'll appear and handel him from there." Naruto said

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him." Bonnie said getting a nod from Naruto

"The way I see it, at school with Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said before walking out of the house with Bonnie

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan called out after them

"What kind of vampire goes back to highschool?" Naruto asked Damon

"Stefan does." Damon said with a shrug before walking over to Naruto "So how can we trust that you won't screw us over?"

"Before I met your mother, I use to see humanity as a weakness. Humans are the most pathetic creatures on this planet, they steal, rape, and bully eachother. When I met your mother, I saw her crying over her parents bodies while other vampire moved in to kill her, and I was reminded of myself, when wolves killed my parents." Naruto said "Your mother helped me see, that some humans are worth the trouble of putting your life on the line for. I raised, taught, and protected your mother, but I owe her alot of things. Raising her was probably one of the best things me, and the Originals did together over the centuries."

Damon looked at Naruto for a moment before he glanced at the picture of his mother beside the fireplace

"See ya tomarrow." Naruto said putting down his empty glass

"Where're you going?" Damon asked

"Klaus, is in town yes, but he's not going to just show up without a plan. Klaus wants Elena, and he won't hurt her till the next full moon." Naruto said before he turned around and walked away, leaving Damon alone.

Next Day

Naruto was walking down the street, when he stopped suddenly and saw Alaric enter the Gilbert house "Isobel's husband." Naruto said to himself, before he suddenly remebered that it was discovered that Klaus had control of Alaric's body, causing him to sigh to himself before he walked across the street to the house and knocks on the door, and he smiled as Jenna opened it and looked at him in shock

"He Jenna." Naruto greeted

"Oh my god." Jenna said before she squealed in happiness and hugged Naruto "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to move back in town, and wanted to see my old friend." Naruto said with a smile, before he looked behind Jenna to see Alaric/Klaus in the hallway looking at him in shock and a hint of fear

Jenna seeing Naruto look at Alaric said "Oh Naruto this is my friend Alaric Saltzman. Alaric this is my old friend Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked into the house with his hand held out, to Alaric/Klaus "Nice to meet you." he said

Alaric/Klaus grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you." he said

Naruto gripped the hand tightly, and Alaric/Klaus had to keep himself from wincing "Likewise." Naruto said before he turned to Jenna who led him to the kitchen as Alaric/Klaus cradled his hand

Lockwood's house

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"Naruto told me this story." Elena said

Elijah looked at Elena in surprise before he asked "Naruto is here as well?" getting a nod from Elena "This just got more difficult." he muttered

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"There is one man, that Klaus fears, trust, admires, and respects. When we were children Naruto protected, and stuck by Klaus side no matter what. Me, Klaus, and my sister were the only people Naruto truly trusted."

"Your sister."

"Naruto's wife." Elijah said

"Naruto's married? But he had a child with Katherine."

"Yes he told me when i found out about you, Naruto's lust is so strong that one woman can't handel him alone, he was against it from the start, but my sister told him it was ok to have other lovers."

"Where is your sister now?" Elena asked

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." Elijah said before Elena followed him out of the room.

Alaric's apartment]

Katherine was looking through the fridge for some blood bags, before she heard a voice, using her vamp speed she came to the door to see Damon, and his girlfriend Andie Starr "What are you doing here?" she asked

"We are here to rescue you." Andiie said

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued." Damon corrected

"Right." Andie said before entering the house

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching." Damon said looking to Katherine "Did you know, that the father of your daughter is also in town?"

"Naruto's here?" Katherine asked shocked

"Yup, he's going to help us take down Klaus. Seems he actually cares about his descendants, unlike you." Damon said before he held up a phial

Katherine seeing the phial asked "Is that...?"

"Vervain? Your salvation." Damon said

"It's not going to undo anything." Katherine replied

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon retorted

Katherine opened her mouth to speak but couldn't "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" he asked

"No." Katherine said

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." Damon replied before she came over to take it but he didn't give it to her

"Give it to me." Katherine said

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" Damon asked

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get you? Here." Damon said before he threw her the phial "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here."

Katherine sighed before she took a sip and started to cough "You owe me. And I will collect." Damon said before he looked at Andie "Come on."

"Nice to meet you." Andie said closing the door behind her

Gilbert House

Naruto sat beside Jenna as Stefan who arrived a couple of moments ago stood behind them while Klaus/Alaric was chopping some food with a big knife "You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna said looking from Alaric/Klaus to Stefan while Naruto held her hand to calm her down which worked

Klaus/Alaric looked to Jenna before he turned to Stefan and asked "Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Alaric/Klaus asked before he chuckled "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Alaric/Klaus said

"Are you joking?" Jenna asked

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan, Naruto? Are you a fan of vampires?" Alaric/Klaus asked

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Alaric/Klaus replied

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." Jenna scoffed before she reached over for a bottle of wine

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Alaric/Klaus said looking from Naruto to Stefan

"You know I read the same thing, but a true fan of the supernatural would know that the Aztec curse was fake." Naruto said speaking up getting a surprised look from Stefan "You see the true curse is only on a vampire, the curse keeps his true self surpressed and he wants it gone to know what it feels like to walk beside the person he betrayed that thought of him as a brother."

Alaric/Klaus looked away from Naruto who glared at him slightly

30 Minutes Later

Klaus/Alaric, Jenna Naruto, and Stefan were now sitting at the table with plates in front of them "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus/Alaric asked as he got up for a bottle of wine

"Get out." Jenna suddenly said

"Excuse me?" Klaus/Alaric asked

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…" Jenna trailed off

"Jenna…" Klaus/Alaric started

"I said get out!" Jenna shouted causing Naruto, and Stefan to stand up

"You heard her." Naruto said

"I'm afraid I don't want to." Klaus/Alaric replied looking at Naruto challenginly

"Fine! I'll go." Jenna said getting up only for Klaus/Alaric to pick up the knife and step toward her threateningly

"You're not going anywhere." he said only for Naruto to punch him in the jaw, and kick him with a roundhouse that sent him into the wall, while Naruto picked up the knife and held it at Alaric/Klaus's throat threatinigly

"Naruto!" Jenna shouted in shock

"Jenna, get out of here now!" Naruto said

"You can't kill me, Naruto." Alaric/Klaus replied

"But i can make you suffer." Naruto said as his face changed

"Naruto!" Jenna shouted

"Stefan get her out of here now!" Naruto shouted looking at them allowing for Jenna to see his face causing her gasp, before Stefan grabbed her and sped off

"You know you won't bite me." Klaus/Alaric said "We're best friends."

"Really." Naruto said with a chuckle "So best friends, snaps eachothers neck, and dump the others body on a ship headed for Tokyo, leaving the other to wake up and last see his wife in 1919."

"It as for the best." Klaus/Alaric said

"Where is Rebekah?" Naruto asked dropping the knife before letting his hand glow a whitish haze that Alaric/Klaus noticed as Naruto getting ready to use his Human Path

"You wouldn't." Alaric/Klaus said looking at the hand fearfully

"I would." Naruto said and just as he was about to grab Klaus/Alaric's head, he jumped out of the way as a stake that would've peirced his head impaled the wall, causing him to look and see Klaus's warlock

"It's been fun. Naruto, but I'll see you later." Alaric/Klaus said before he left leaving the warlock with Naruto

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw witch spirits nodding to him "He has betrayed everything his family stood for, kill him." they said before vanishing

Naruto looked at the warlock and smirked before he allowed his face to change and he rushed the warlock who attemped to use his magic to induse an aneurysm only it to not work and his head was seperated from his shoulders, before his body was pulled away into the backyard and up into the air.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked himself looking into the sky before he walked out of the house

[Lockwood's mansion]

"Klaus, Naruto, and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah said as he and Elena walked in the backyard

"But if there's no curse..." Elena started

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah interupted as Elena's phone started to vibrate

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijah said

"What is this curse?" Elena asked as the phone was still vibrating

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah said handing her her phone

Elena took the phone and answered it, "Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." she hung up and looked at Elijah "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena replied

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah said before watchiing as Elena ran off

1 hr Later

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto entered the library silently, to see Jenna sitting on the couch scared "Jenna." he called

Gasping Jenna stood up, and turned around. When she saw Naruto she looked at him fearfully, and backed up into a corner

"Stay away from me." Jenna ordered

Naruto walked closer with his hands up, and a amused smile on his face "Jenna I've known you since you were five, I'm sure if i wanted to hurt you, i'm sure in the 25 years we've known eachother I would've did it already." he said causing Jenna to think about it before she nodded and walked over to him a little hesitantly

"Those stories you use to tell me, when you and Miranda were going out were true?" Jenna asked getting a nod from Naruto "You're one of them, but how I've seen you grow older."

"My mother was a powerful witch, and when I was turned; I made a pact with witch spirits that would allow me to keep my magic." Naruto said

"Can I see?" Jenna asked looking at Naruto's face; Naruto nodded before he allowed for his hybrid features to appear

Jenna gasped slightly as she watched Naruto's eyes turn amber yellow, and veins protrude on the side of his face, reaching up she touched Naruto's face, before Naruto reached up and gripped her hand gently "I will protect you. You have nothing to fear in this world."

Jenna smiled, before Elena entered the library, causing them to look at her, before Naruto stood up and kissed Jenna's forehead and walked out of the library, closing the door behind him

Moments Later

Stefan was in the corridor, listening to Jenna, and Elena, with tears in his eyes, when elena walked out and closed the door "Is she gonna be ok?" he asked

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena said

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan replied

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah." Elena said

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan said vehiemently

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." Elena replied

"Oh." Stefan said after a moment and nodded

"I'll be okay." Elena replied with a smile before she moved toward the front door but Damon and Andie appeared and walked toward them

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked

"Back to Elijah." Elena answered

Damon vamp sped and stood in front of her "No."

"Get out of my way, Dam..." Elena started but Damon grabbed her arm

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon started but Naruto appeared and grabbed his wrist tightly

"Let her go." Naruto said

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back" Damon said looking to Naruto

"She can make her own decisions, if she wants to go back to Elijah, then she'll go back to Elijah, so your going to remove your hand from her arm, or I'm going to rip it off of your body, and beat you to death with it."

The nonchalant way Naruto spoke unnerved everyone, before Damon slowly released Elena "Good." Naruto smiled before he turned to Elena "You becareful, Elijah is a man of his word, and he could be trusted but make sure when you make a deal with him make sure it's beneficial to both of you."

Elena nodded before she looked back to the library "I'll look after Jenna." Naruto said seeing the look

Elena smiled at Naruto before she walked out of the house

Alaric's apartment

Katherine was playing the music loudly, drinking and dancing, when she suddenly heard someone at the door, and sped onto the couch, when Klaus/Alaric entered to see Katherine sitting down "You mind turning that down?"

Katherine turned down the music "Why so grumpy?" she asked

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." Alaric/Klaus said "Especially, with my stronger, faster, revenge driven, hybrid of a god-brother in town, looking to rip my soul from my body."

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine asked

Klaus/Alaric turned to her and said "No, Katerina, I don't want a drink."

Katherine got up with the bottle and said "Come on. It might loosen you up."

Klaus/Alaric snatched the bottle and threw it against a wall and compelled her "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." Katherine sat down and remained quiet as Klaus/Alaric walked to the door when someone knocked and opened it letting two men enter with liggage as a girl entered "Greta. Finally." he said

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta asked as Katherine watched the two men enter with a large box

Lockwood's mansion

Elena entered, to see elijah standing in front of the fireplace "Welcome back." Elijah said without turning around

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked picking up where they left off

"Please." Elena said gesturing for Elena to sit, which she does, before he sat down next to her

"My family was quite close, but Klaus, Naruto and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked

"The vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah said

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's both. Just like Naruto, whose father was a direct descendant of the first werewolf. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"Wait, but Naruto's a hybrid." Elena said

"Yes, the witches didn't seal his side away because they couldn't he was stronger then them, and he was their ally. The witches had watched him grow from when he was just a baby, and grew fond of him, and when he completed his transition, he made a pact with them. He would kill any witch that betrays their families principles when ordered to, and any vampire looking to abuse a witch, will be killed swiftly after that." Elijah said "For a thousand years Naruto has done this, and was given the moniker the red death, natures demon."

"So this curse the one placed on Klaus, is that the one he wants to break?" she asked

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would go on to sire his own bloodline. He'd build a race a hybrids. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"Why hasn't Naruto done this?"

"Part of the pact, he's not allowed to turn werewolves into hybrids without a good reason."

"A good reason?"

"His love for the werewolf species died with his father. I helped Niklaus because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah said sterring the conversation back to Klaus

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena replied

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah replied standing up

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked

"Naruto can do it, but he will never kill us no matter what, but there is another way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena said

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." Elijah replied

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. In 1492, I got in contact with Naruto, and had him use one of his many abilities to create something that would resurrect the doppelganger." Elijah said

"You both found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asked in shock

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah said

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asked

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah said

[Salvatore's house]

Naruto was with Jenna telling her about his many adventures and what it was like to be the strongest person on the planet, "Do you miss it?" Jenna asked

"What?" Naruto asked

"Being human, or just a werewolf in your case?"

"Rarely." Naruto said honestly

"Is it easier?" Jenna asked

Naruto looked at her and said "When your a vampire; you feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you know, just a little bit more intensely, love more powerfully. Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many turn their emotions off. It just becomes...too overwhelming."

Jenna nodded "Have you ever turned anyone?" she asked

Naruto smiled slightly glad that he put a silencing seal on the room "Yes, as a hybrid I'm still able to have kids, I've turned 2 of my daughters, and two of my lovers." Naruto said thinking about Nadia, Anna, Pearl, and Lexi.

"Where are they now?" Jenna asked

"My daughter Nadia is in London right now, Anna, and Pearl were killed by John, ad Lexi was killed by Damon." Naruto said with a frown

"I'm sorry." Jenna said

"It's alright." Naruto said before he and Jenna looked up as the sound of something smashing to peices was heared "Stay here." Naruto said before he got up and walked toward the sound as he heared Elena shout 'Stop!'

Entering the room Naruto saw the back of Elijah's head "Elijah?" he asked

Elijah turned around to see his god-brother and he smiled before he and Naruto hugged each other patting eachothers backs as they smiled "Still into wearing suits I see." Naruto said pulling away with a smile

"Still into jackets." Elijah said looking at Naruto's leather jacket that had the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon said suddenly getting everyones attention as he glared slightly at Elena

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena said

"Really?" Damon asked

Elijah walked forward a little "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked

"An apology." Elijah said

"A what?" Damon asked in stunned before Stefan walked closer to Elijah, and Elena

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan said

"I understand." Elijah replied seeing a bit of himself in Stefan

Elena looked at Damon who was just standing there "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." she said

"Is that true?" Damon asked looking to Elijah

"It is." Elijah said before Damon looked at Elena

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked

"I am." Elena said

"You can all go to hell." Damon hissed before he walked off as Stefan looked at Elijah

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan said

"Perhaps, but he is just like Guiseppe." Elijah said while Damon who was listening stopped for a moment before he continued walking forward and entered his bedroom

[Alaric's apartment]

Kneeling in front of the box Greta was casting a spell with candles all around her, as Klaus/Alaric was standing next to the box. Katherine was looking at her, when Greta suddenly stopped and looked at Alaric who opened his eyes and looked at Katherine "Elena?" he asked before he collapsed

Greta opened the box, and Klaus walked out of it and looked at Alaric "Now that's more like it." Klaus said with a smile

**Finished **

**I know it's been a while, but I've been going through some things.**


End file.
